


tease

by js25



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 6dream, Horny jaemin, M/M, Sleepy Jisung, annoyed jisung, jaemin teasing jisung, jaesung, jijae, just jaemin and jisung, mona - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/js25/pseuds/js25
Summary: read for your own good. you might feel disappointed but yeah, that was my plan. also, this story is vvvvv short.





	tease

after a tiring session of practicing, they all did a vlive and asked czennies questions about almost everything. it was a sudden live, that's why only a few were watching. about 100,000 were commenting and received a 1,000,000 hearts from them.

jaemin and jisung were seated at the center, chenle and donghyuck were on jisung's side while renjun and jeno were on jaemin's side.

jaemin rests his chin on jisung's shoulder, well he was tired so jisung didn't mind.

jisung was reading comments when jaemin puts his hand on jisung's thigh, jaemin anticipated on jisung's reaction but got nothing. the younger was still reading comments.

jaemin would rub jisung's thigh or squeeze it but still jisung didn't pay him any of his attention. jisung would laugh whenever chenle or the other members would crack a joke.

since jisung wasn't sparing him any glances, he grebbed jisung's crotch. finally earning a 'what-are-you-doing?' look from him, "i'm needy right now." jaemin whispers seductively. "now is not the time for that, jaemin-hyung. we're doing a live broadcast here." jisung spoke, whispering only to jaemin as he removes jaemin's hand from his thigh.

"what are you two doing?" haechan asks the two whispering mess. "jisung is very cute today," jaemin said in his aegyo voice. "oh."

"anyways, czennies, thank you for spending your time with us. sleep well and we love you. bye~" renjun finishes.

they all decided to watch a movie, jeno then brings a bag of popcorn and chenle with some bottled soda in his arms.

since the couch couldn't handle six people on it, jaemin lets jisung sit on his lap. the other were busy watching the film but jaemin had some other thing in his mind which was to tease jisung.

jaemin's hands were playfully roaming in jisung's thighs. "stop," the younger would plead now and then whenever jaemin touches him.

jaemin soon then arrived with a new idea.

since the both of them were under a blanket, jaemin was free to do whatever he wanted with jisung. he then grabbed jisung's crotch again, now brushing it and playing with it. he felt jisung's cock harden, that made him smirk.

"you like it, huh?" jaemin whispers seductively. 

but no jaemin was a brat, interlocking bot his hands doesn't make him stop. he brushed his harden cock on jisung's back and would moan in jisung's ear quietly that only jisung would hear.

he hugged jisung like a koala and proceeded doing whatever he had in mind. he would bit jisung's ear to annoy him more until he finally did. he stood up and told his hyungs he was going to bed. jaemin quickly follows behind.

"they won't go to bed, won't they?" renjun asks, "meh, who cares. they're old enough to do things like that." jeno answers him. "let's just watch aladdin." chenle says.

"don't do anything with me. i meant it when i said i'm going to sleep." he told jaemin not facing him and went up to his bed. "chill, who said i was gonna do anything stupid?" jaemin says.

he stopped jisung to go up his bed, and backhugged him. "i love you." he says. "let's sleep together, i won't do anything. i promise." he says kissing the back of jisung's neck.

jisung then walked and lied in jaemin's bed. "hurry up!" jisung exclaims, jaemin then lies beside him.

"please please don't wear that shirt ever again whenever we practice." jaemin says, "why? i like this, this was your gift." jisung spoke. "i know, but you look hot in it. i can't control myself." 

"i feel tired, good night, jaemin-hyung." jisung utters and hugs jaemin closer. "good night bub." jaemin says and kissed jisung's forehead.

the two were fast asleep but the four were on their second film.

**Author's Note:**

> yo! this was a flop, i know. and this was also vvvv short, and yeah i know you were disappointed.  
but still you made it up til here, you must've read this all through out.  
☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆


End file.
